the new 'gang' in town
by KnightStar0146
Summary: hehehe well i'm to lazy tell me what you think lolz and it is NOT one of the bella has a backbone stories lolz ah no sry! lolz small han/oc mostly jake/oc lolz bella/edward bella and eddie bashing kinda idk yet lolz rating may go up idk


Star: we dont own fast and furious

Knight: or twilight

Star: only mia, tia and amber

Knight: by the way this is only a test run kinda lolz plz tell us what you think of it so that we know if we should continue with it some more

Star: Read and Review peeps! tell us what you think!

Knight: doesn't matter if its only one word or a paragraph but no FLAMES! lolz

* * *

I yawned as I drove my 'sisters' home.

-I'm Amber Knight or Dj Nyte if you know me from one of the clubs. I'm 15 soon to be 16. I live in Los Angles, California with Mia and Tia Kurou. They're faturnal twins that have Neko blood in them so they have cat ears and a tail. But only people that have had contact with 'supernatural beings' can see them other than the 'supernatural' themselves. They were abandoned by their parents when they were 5. I had found them in an alley in tokyo after I had just run away from home.-

I sighed, 'another busy night..' I looked in the rear view mirror of my black and gold Mitsubishi Eclipse the twins' faces illuminated by the yellow glow of the dash board.

Mia's black and pink cat ears twitched on top of her little blonde head, her long wavy blonde hair pooled in her twins lap as she sleeps using her twin as a pillow.

Tia was leaning against the tinted window. Her blue and black cat ears drooped brushing her short bright blue hair as she slept along with her twin.

I turned back to the road smiling slightly as I drove down the interstate. gathering the resolve to break the news to Dom and Brian.

I pulled into Dom's driveway hearing the music pouring out of the house.

I stopped parking the car my resolve slipping slowly but surely.

"We're leaving aren't we?" Tia asked soloumnly rubbing the sleep out of her Azure eyes.

"Yea, I think its about time we moved again.. I got a offer from a club in seattle." I sighed.

her ears drooped again, "why do we keep moving?" she asked.

"I don't know... maybe because I'm afaid someone will take you two away from me.. maybe because I'm looking for some place that will accept us for who we are.. what we are.." I said brushing some of my redish brown hair out of my red eyes.

"You want me to come too?" she asked scratching her blonde haired twin behind her ears.

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine. Just take care of your sister." I said giving her a small reasuring smile before getting up and out of the car. shutting the door lightly so I don't wake Mia up.

I sighed, "Now or never.." I muttered to my self and hopped up the lawn and into the house.

I saw Dom and Letty chilling, techie (as I call jesse) telling lame jokes to them, vince sitting on the bottom couple stairs with a beer, and Brian raiding the kitchen.

I walked over to dom, "Hey dom..."

"Hey Amber! wasup?" he asked perfectly sober... cept a small buzz.

"I'm leaving.. So's Mia and Tia." I blurted out making everyone pause.

"what?" he asked slightly shocked.

"I told you we're leaving... tonight in fact." I said.

"w-what?" Brian choked. I sighed rubbing my eyes, "If the Police ever got word of us I would be dragged back to tokyo and the twins' would be put thru the system... to avoid this problem we move often. I promace that we will visit, and talk. I've been offered a job at a club in seattle that pays Realll good, and I found a little secluded town along the coast called forks. I've been saving up money for a house for sale up there. I have everything covered. just that..." I looked up, "I was wondering if maybe if your all sober that maybe you'd be up to 'escourting us up there..." I asked slightly shyly while slyly.

"yea I think its 'bout time we got a new change in scenery ourselves. don't cha think brian? vince?" Dom asked.

they nodded with a thoughtful expersion.

"Yea... it'd be nice to shake up someone else's turf for once." brian smirked.

"so how big is the house?" Dom asked me.

"four bedrooms, a "mancave", four car garage, medium sized kitchen, large living room, three baths, its two stories with a balcony over looking a pool, and an attic I'm planing on turning into a studio/rec room..." I said automaticaly.

Brian, Vince, Letty, and Jesse (techie) all gaped at me.

Dom smirked, "alright then. sounds like you have more than enough room to fit the crew for a few days while we make sure that 'forks' is 'suitible' for my baby girl."

I sighed in relef.

"Lets roll!" Brian shouted to the rest wrapping an arm around my shoulders leading me out with the rest of the gang.

when we got outside I got to my baby and found the twins asleep again.

I smiled gently, when I heard someone behind me.

"How's the kittens?" the person said before a loud crunch was heard.

I didn't even bother to turn around knowing exactly who it was.

hehe we're evil lolz plz r and r! lolz


End file.
